The Battle for Lepsawn 1-9 (2 BBY)
Background '' planetary invasion in 3 BBY.]] The Battle for Lepsawn 1-9 in 2 BBY was an engagement during the Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Empire& The Rebellion (supported by local Crime Lords, local militant organizations, Smugglers, Pirates) on the planet of Lepsawn 1-9. The outcome of the battle is still unclear & ongoing. Despite a new government leadership for the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government under Queen Natasha the Bold of the United Islands of Lepsawn, years of corruption, crime, and neglect had taken their toll. The "true power" of the planet & the government lay not with the elected official, but with who paid the elected official's vacations & paycheck under the table. For the years, the status quo was acceptable to those elected officials receiving illegal paychecks & to those avoiding the Empire's gaze. With Queen Natasha's allegiance to the Galactic Empire in 6 BBY, local Crime Lords that had kept the "balance of power" in check on Lepsawn 1-9 from their bastions of power in Lepsawn's Neglected Cities, felt threatened. If the new Queen would not "play by the rules," then they would have to remove her. With the Empire's aid, Natasha now had the external political power, funding, & military backing to start to eliminate corruption within the Planetary Senate and other government & city officials. After 4 years of "cleaning house" & several failed assassination attempts against the Queen from the crime lords, creditable intelligence reports from spies within the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government reported back to several powerful crime lords that Queen Natasha was in negations with the Empire to support her own planet's military & law enforcement as they began a push to take back Lepsawn's Neglected Cities. That, the crime lords decided, just could not happen. Before Lepsawn became more in-tune with Imperial-thinking, the crime lords would have to remove the Queen before more Imperial support became available to back her agenda. The First Battle (or First Phase; 2 BBY) Secretly calling in more militant fractions of The Rebellion---who were itching to take out a chunk of the Empire anywhere they could and were paid well by the crime lords for their services---and calling in their supply transporters, pirates, the crime lords rallied their forces together in a rare show of unity for one agenda and attacked! Using corrupt government officials on their payrolls, crime lords ensured that military defenses were weakened the night of the attack and outside communications were blocked. Pirates and what assets The Rebellion could spare all but rendered the Lepsawn Planetary Defense Navy useless in a matter of less then an hour, although 1 Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser & 2 CR90 Corellian Corvettes did hold-out and extent the fighting for another hour. When her CR90 Corvettes were destroyed & disabled respectfully, the Bulk Cruiser retreated to hyperspace. The defense space stations fell soon afterwards, most of them either captured or disabled before the Bulk Cruiser's retreat. Launching a grilling ground attack from Lepsawn's Neglected Cities, the crime lords seized control of their cities rather quickly with support from Rebellion soldiers. While a handful of non-corrupt law enforcement officials in each city starved off complete victory until the early morning hours, all of the neglected cities were in complete control of the crime lords by mid-day the following day. While better trained & equipped then expected (with professional training from Imperial Army officers & Drill Instructors in the last 4 years), the Lepsawn National Defense Force launched a surprisingly effective & well-organized counter-offensive. While the army's advance regained much of the lost ground initially, the crime lords used their intimate knowledge of their cities' layout & streets and drove the army out of every Neglected City except for 3 cities through brutal street-to-street fighting and hit-and-run tactics by the end of the 7th day of the counter-offensive. While the army held on firmly to 3 cities (and the capital city), their offensive firepower was greatly reduced by the heavy losses they took after the counter-offensive. With much of their armored vehicles captured or destroyed, their remaining infantry & vehicles wouldn't be enough to attack & then defensively hold the cities they would be need to claim victory. The Second Battle (or 2nd Phase; 2 BBY) The Second Battle or 2nd Phase of the same battle started 2 weeks after the First Battle ended. The Empire counter-attacked with the 115th Naval Battle Group, at the personal request & plea for help from Queen Natasha the Bold. The current result of the battle is still unknown & is on-going. Category:Locations